


Tequila

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol, Other, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No lo pensó más. De un trago bebió todo el contenido. Tiempo atrás había oído que el alcohol era la medicina perfecta, en especial para las heridas del corazón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chisheccid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisheccid/gifts).



> **Disclaimer** : Bleach me pertenece. Soy Tite Kubo escribiendo en español un fanfic yaoi de mi propia serie. Desde ya que Bleach no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Kubo.  
>  **Nota** : Respondiendo la tabla Alcohol de Fandom Insano. Prompt: Tequila.

Llevaba un buen rato con el pequeño vaso entre las manos, tan diminuto que parecía perderse, deslizarse como el agua, como arena entre los dedos. Sus compañeros ocasionales de tertulia volvieron a instarlo. Era sencillo: sólo tenía que tomarlo de un trago. Sonrió en su interior, porque de cierta manera eso había intentado hacer con Sado.

Es que nadie se había molestado en explicarle cómo debía relacionarse con los humanos, así que intentó imitarlos. Y conoció de esa manera el dolor del rechazo. El dolor de una mano firme, puesta en el pecho. Y creía todavía poder sentir la presión en ese lugar. No lo pensó más. De un trago bebió todo el contenido.

Tiempo atrás había oído que el alcohol era la medicina perfecta, en especial para las heridas del corazón. Pero se suponía que él no tenía corazón.

Tomar coraje para beber esa bebida exótica había sido liberador. Se puso de pie para irse triunfante, pero cayó redondo en el suelo. Lo siguiente fue confuso: Unos brazos fuertes asiéndolo, un aroma que él reconocía, unas manos con las que había soñado desde que las conoció.

Cuando despertó reconoció su primer hogar, aquel frío laboratorio del shinigami al que le gustaba decirle "padre". Giró la cabeza y lo vio sentado a un lado, contemplándolo con esos diminutos ojos. Ellos no necesitaban hablar para entenderse y por eso Nova se dio cuenta de inmediato de que Sado estaba enojado.

¿Con él? ¿Con la situación?

Sintió ganas de pedirle perdón, en primer lugar por huir de aquella forma, en segundo, por hacerle pasar por esa extraña situación. De repente pareció caer en la cuenta de un detalle: ¿Sado lo había seguido hasta el bar?

Para frenarlo, para explicarle que, si lo había rechazado, había sido porque no se esperaba esa muestra de afecto, porque lo había agarrado con la guardia baja, porque lo quería, pero comprendía que muchas veces Nova se movía motivado por la curiosidad que le daba la raza humana y sus costumbres.

Se preguntó, entonces, si Nova lo había abrazado simplemente para comprender por qué los humanos lo hacían, o si lo había hecho porque realmente así lo había querido.

—Lo... siento —murmuró el alma modificada.

—Urahara dice que tardarás en reponerte —dijo con una voz demasiado fría. Intentó ablandarse descruzando los brazos, gesto suficiente para que el otro entendiera que no estaba enojado con él. No, estaba enojado consigo mismo.

—No sabía que el alcohol podía hacerme perder la consciencia.

—No eres humano, por eso —se limitó a explicarle, Urahara había sido más elocuente: dio las razones de por qué su hígado no había resistido un simple trago.

—Lo sé. —Hubo tristeza en esa expresión. Sado dejó la silla para sentarse junto a él en la camilla.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —consultó y Nova alzó las cejas, ¿a qué se refería? ¿Al abrazo o al tequila?

—Quería probar algo tuyo.

—¿Algo mío? —Frunció el ceño, desconcertado y enseguida entendió la analogía— Puedes empezar con algo menos nocivo, como los tacos. —Nova se vio tentado en reír, pero no lo hizo, o sí... a su manera: muy interna—. ¿Y... sabe a mí?

Nova asintió.

—... como un golpe.

Eso había dolido, pero al menos le había servido al coloso para animarse a darlo todo, porque comprendía que verlo a Nova en ese estado le afectaba. Siempre le afectaba todo lo que le pasara a sus seres queridos. Y Nova no sería la excepción. Si quería probar algo suyo, entonces que fueran sus labios. Sin dudas serían menos nocivos que el alcohol.

De esa forma Nova descubrió que la boca del humano tenía un efecto más embriagante que el tequila mismo.

 

**FIN**


End file.
